A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) has become a mainstream display device due to its features such as low power consumption and simple processes of large screen display.
Generally, a conventional LCD includes a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) substrate and a color filter substrate which are arranged opposite to each other, and a liquid crystal layer arranged between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate. In order to make liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer capable of controlling emitted light, it is necessary to form a common electrode on the inner surface of the color filter substrate and an upper polarizer on the outer surface of the color filter substrate, and form an oriented film on the inner surface of the TFT substrate and a lower polarizer on the outer surface of the TFT substrate. It can be seen that, the structure of the LCD is complex, which leads to a high manufacturing cost.